


Happily Ever After

by mlle_imandeus



Category: Sam & Cat (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlle_imandeus/pseuds/mlle_imandeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The puckentine marriage is about to bear fruit. Pregnant Puckentine! With pregnant sexings! rated M for oooooh momma, I like to watch the mommas fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

I ran my fingers down Cat's long braid, unplaiting it. Then I took a wooden paddle brush and began to brush it out. "I love you so much, kitten. I just don't think we're ready to have kids." I said, as I brushed.

She leaned her head back against my swollen and gourd-hard belly. "Sammy-lamb, you are about nine months too late for that decision to have any bearing."

I lifted up the mass of her braid kinky hair, shook it out and dropped it. "You do what you want then, but I ain't carrying it."

"Also, too late." She laughed and turned her head, kissing my fat beerbaby gut.

"You're the girl, here." I said.

"That's what I thought too. But after I got that offer to sing at Harrah's in Vegas. You said you should just have the first one." Cat said.

"Fuck yeah I did. If I have to deal with fuckin periods all my life, I am at least going to enjoy using my baby cooker for what it was meant for once. Just cause I'm butcher then you, my pink gossamer princess, everyone acts like I'm a dude. Just because I play a dude on tv doesn't make me one."

About eighteen months before I was offered an independent Canadian teen action cartoon. It was about a transgendered guy who left the gang lifestyle behind when his cohorts in the Santa Sangre gang beat him up and kicked him out when he came out as trans. It took us a couple months to find our audience. The comic it was based on,  _ **Prodigal Son**_  was popular for small press, but not network tv numbers.  
Surprisingly, six months in, it was a worldwide sensation. Sam (because I couldn't be trusted to learn a new name for the character) fed his adrenaline addiction robbing mobsters and gang-bangers alike and all the ill gotten gains went to different charities.  _ **Robbin' da Hoods**_ , as the station insisted on renaming it, was a patently stupid title. But  _ **RdH**_  was a job I could be proud of. Also, a job i could do while wearing sweats. Or playing a dude while I was pregnant. And so far, we hadn't gotten as much noise as we might for not hiring a trans actor. Probably because initially Sam was just gay. He didn't come out as trans until almost halfway through the season.

I have a falling out with my girls when I come out as les. So I am spending less time with them and starting to pull small revenger jobs. While all along running a long con on a local kingpin. There's just hints, nothing definite; am I butch, am I trans, its real sneaky. Then halfway along I come out as trans. Get jumped by all my old sisters and officially sever ties. Then I start working full time as an anti-hero with several characters and disguises as well as the new out transSam who looks and dresses totally different. At Cats suggestion I pitched that when I come out and we do the makeover montage I go from a skatepunk style to a suit and tie style.

Highest rated animated show since the first five years of the Simpsons. We won more art and writing awards than would fit on a shelf.

I wasn't nominated for anything, which didn't surprise me, but so many people made such a big deal about me being robbed, it warmed my heart.

And when we announced I was pregnant, the gossip rags went with it as if I was actually a pregnant man. Rather than a woman who was pregnant and happened to voice a guy on a cartoon. But I guess anything for a headline. And I still didn't let Cat take that Vegas gig.

I admit her career in the spotlight was one of many things that went into me pushing to carry our first. But nothing is gonna convince me to be pregnant in the desert. Not even during the 'cool season'. Also, no child of mine is going to be born in Nevada. Strippers and meth cookers; that's what you get. Then, when they offered Lake Tahoe... Well, Papi works on the casino side but the birthing center and the beautiful lakeside cabin they rented us are both California all the way.  
I called her Papi because I'm already Momma and that's the cutest sweetest girliest daddy there is. I'm expecting us to be Momma and Mommy when the kid's actually here. But I do think Momma and Papi would be cute. Maybe if I were political at all I'd push for it. And I do like the twisted topsy-turviness of the masculine one carrying the baby and being Momma and the feminine one being Papi.

I suppose, in a way, we had Nona to thank for the way Cat blew up. Even if the fact she blew up at all was pure talent. When Tori got her contract and used her connections to get Cat's demo in the right hands. Cat suddenly needed a demo. She found a couple R&B covers she loved and a couple alternative songs to show she was edgy. But it was Nona who said, "You've got a voice of pure brass, why settle for being the next Mariah , when you could be the next Ethel Merman."

Strange enough Cat knew who that was. Not someone she was dying to emulate, being more interested in following in Lady Ella's elegant footsteps, but it opened a door to other possibilities. It was also Nona who suggested Catarina Valentine looked a lot better on an album cover. Put my baby in a retro evening dress just a shade redder than her hair and  _ **I Wanna be Loved by You**_  was credited with singlehandedly reinvigorating torch singing. My baby argued that she was a pop singer with a jazz flair, pointing to the fact that less than a quarter of her songs could be considered torch songs by any stretch of reality. She claimed she was no different than a girl Harry Connick. But the media insisted on the label. She pointed to her playful froggy voiced rendition of  _It's a Wonderful World_  transitioning into  _It's Not Easy Being Green_  that earned her the nickname Satchmo Valentine. (Which she loved and tried to get everyone to call her.) Finally she just had to give up and let the press do what they wished.

I wanted to get her on my show, doing that voice, as Sam's girlfriend, Sweet Lou. Who was super feminine but sounded like Louis Armstrong. I wanted to never address that it was strange or why she did. But the producers said we would have to give her a reason. Like smoking in grade school. That got the anti-smoking lobby involved, but the idea had been frozen in 'maybe' land for about six months now.

I once asked her why she decided to go this route when a duet she did for Tori's dance album had hit double platinum. "I don't want to be some Brittany Aguilara. That really only fits for ten years tops and it isn't me, or if it is I don't want it to be. I don't want to be a poppy boppy teen sensation. No offense to Tori. I want to be a mature married woman, who is an artist, a poet, whatever. But labeling me at all is silly. Not many of my songs are solidly in any one genre. I want to be a crossover hit. That's what works for me. Maybe next I will release an album of deep country bluegrass as Cat Puckett and her Whistling Tubers. No one knows."

That's how my girl asked me to marry her. One reference to wanting to be a married woman and then a reference to herself as Cat Puckett. Naturally she had me do a very picturesque and adorable proposal she could brag about. But that's our real story. I actually noticed that about my girl. She liked to have anything special be private with some big bodacious public story that would distract anyone from looking any deeper. She was a private person in her own way, but she didn't even want to give strangers and acquaintances reason to ask any questions close to her heart.

It made me feel incredibly special that she wanted me on this side of that invisible wall.

Whatever she had planned for her next album, even hillbilly hit parade. Her first two were showtunes and jazz standards, mixed with a few originals that while they might have skirted some borders, still sounded comfortable beside those.

She was new enough to be the next big thing, while traditional enough to fit the bill, literally. Cat was offered the headliner spot in Vegas a week after her second album dropped. She told them, "Cram it with walnuts, ugly." Okay, she gratefully and respectfully offered her regrets and about six weeks later they offered her Tahoe and she accepted.

There was a studio in town where I was able to do my part for the last few episodes of the season. They worked perfect for me and if we stayed on for a while, I knew they would be able to accommodate me all of next season if necessary.

We'd been married about a year when we took the plunge, stirrin up a fetus. So now we were closing in on two and it still felt like a honeymoon. Even now when it was getting to be time for our fetus to greet us, it hadn't slowed down even a little. My kitten princess had a sexual appetite like a nympho getting out of prison, even on her dullest day. But there was something about me carrying our baby that just drove her crazy. I was sweaty and swollen and I smelled funny this close to poppin, but she couldn't get enough.

I was horny too, don't get me wrong, but I was more chasing her horny, than wanting to be chased. She settled into it pretty good once I made clear how things were going to be. She needed to be constantly kissing and touching me. But she didn't need to be constantly fucking me as long as she made me cum once or twice a day we were fine. However I was feeling very conquering hero. So yes, I needed to show her how much I loved her, but even more I needed to get up in them guts and make her make noises that don't occur in nature.

That desire is pretty pervasive in my life these days but I bring it up because it suddenly was very powerful. Just in the few moments between fluffing out my girls hair and now.

"Mmmm," I whispered into her neck as I unzipped her dress. "It's not fair for you to have hair that smells so sexy and inviting. I'm an old married lady, and I'm pregnant."

I was trying to be playful, forgetting how crazy my kitten was these days. The zipper was half down, loosening it enough and I was holding it as I unzipped. So in the moment between saying that and having the zipper all the way down and releasing it, my baby turned on me, hunger kindling in her eyes.  
When I let go the dress just dropped to the floor, because she was certainly not interested in keeping it on even an extra second. She was suddenly and sexily dressed in only a dusky rose thong and stiletto heels, since she didn't wear a bra with that one. Then she was on me like me on bacon.

One hand snaked behind my head as her face came in for a kiss. Her other hand wasn't playing any games. It went right for my pussy. Or at least the crotch of my shorts. They were navy blue and had that spandex gut panel. The least sexy shorts ever made, but I suspected Cat either disagreed or didn't notice.

She almost sounded angry, there was so much fire in her voice, but I knew from experience it was horniness. "It's not fair for my hair to smell so good, Momma? Do you have any idea what you look like? You are like a movie star and a goddess at once. And your body it calls to me. It calls to me all the time. If I'm even in a room with you. Or even thinking of you in another room, it pulls me. It pulls me to be with you. To touch and taste you. My hair? Pshaw, your everything." And she leaned in close sniffing at my neck, then my hair, groping my crotch at the same time her thong covered snatch started rubbing hotly on my leg. "And don't even get me started on how good  _your_  hair smells." She said.

I met her hungry lips with mine. I've always loved kissing, I just wasn't all Prince Charming about it. I needed a little bit more than just a kiss. Then for a few months in the beginning I absolutely couldn't kiss my girl. Fuckin' evil morning sickness that lasts all day. But ever since I was able to again, I love it even more than I ever did before. I had us making out like highschoolers. Like we didn't get a chance to do then.

Totally making up for it. I couldn't help it, and I didn't want to. She had some mighty pretty lips on her, and I knew exactly what I wanted to make her do with those lips. But first a lot of kissing. Like seriously, just too much kissing. Like so much it was insane. But I was pregnant I was allowed to be insane.

As I kissed my sweet bride I was already slipping my hand down her back gripping her uncovered little round butt. So soft and bouncy. Of course the thong back didnt offer any impediment to my groping hands, but I still slid a thumb under there to play with her butthole. Then pushing on her butt as I moved my leg, I boosted her up to wrap her legs around me. I might have been nine months pregnant but I had a wife no bigger than a minute, so I could still carry her easily the short distance to the office.

We had a cute little office downstairs that was almost never used. For its official purpose, anyway. Since it had a nice little day bed for those twenty minute office powernaps. It had been used for hot sex when we couldnt wait the two minutes to go upstairs since the day we moved in. This had become a daily occurance this last month, since stairs had become a bit more of a hassle for me, but our libidos hadn't softened a bit. Now we only used our bedroom morning and night. Just when we were up there anyway.

I went up and down the stairs more than that if I had reason to, it's just sweaty and wheezing wasnt my sexiest look.

I lowered my baby as much as I could and then dropped her the rest of the way onto the patchwork quilt on the daybed. I didn't want to chance, overbalancing and toppling over on top of her as I set her down.

But as soon as I had her on the bed I grunted my way up next to her and resumed the kissing.

This time slipping my hand in the front of her thong and stroking her slippy sweet slit. I know its a priority to her, and I am pretty sure she learned some of her tricks writing fan letters to porn actresses, but I don't think I had ever felt stubble anywhere on her small tight body. Soft, sweet and baby smooth, any time of the day or night.

A moment later I pulled the panties off and looked at her little sideways smile, glazed with the beginnings of her delight. Of course, I had to taste it immediately upon looking at it.

Almost like lip gloss, it tasted slippery and a little sweet but mostly nothing. Which was fine, I was licking her because I was horny, not hungry. And her flavor would come up with her cum.

I licked around and within her delicious little cleft, her sweet tight fuckhole. Her kitty slitty. Mmmm thinking of that reminded me of the next rhyming word, 'clitty' and I immediately went there. Licking and sucking at her sweet little love nubbin, as she would call it. Much nicer than 'baby dick'. Which is what I said when I wanted to rile her up. Either way, I moaned deep in my chest as I licked and sucked it, getting so turned on.

I lifted her legs and attacked her cute little butthole next. I loved her so much. More than life, more than anything. She was my world. And normally I would be slow and loving and thorough. Unless it was the first desperate fuck of the day. But these last three or four days, every fuck has been that needy. Rough and hard like an animal, I needed to lick her like I wanted to consume her and fuck her like I was trying to win a contest. Almost like I was in heat. But the purpose of going into heat was to make babies. Not to put the last golden honey glaze on one that was almost done baking.

Not to mention I think boy heat was called rut, and I was certainly burning to fuck not to be fucked.

By now I had my tongue half buried in the back hallway as my fingers were exploring and stretching her front door like we needed to fit a sofabed through there. And I did like to think of my strapless fuckstick as the sofabed of cocks. And that would be buried hilt deep in my pretty princess in the immediate future.

I had to taste her though. I mean you cant sniff the honeypot with out wanting to lick the sides, as Pooh Bear always said. So, moving back to her pussy, I latched my lips onto her with the deep, long, slow, wet downstairs kisses she loved to get as much as I wanted to give. My tongue slipped all around the rim of her juicy sweet slit as I reached under the pillow. Feeling for the pillowcase where Poppa lived.

We had had so much fun with Daddy, the first strapless cock we bought.  
Because Cat is a 'go big or fuck it' gal, she bought the biggest size they had. That and the games we sometimes liked to play is how that one came to be called Daddy. And Poppa's name was just riffing on Daddy. Six weeks ago they came out with their second biggest size. But big is a complex word. Poppa was three inches shorter than Daddy but almost two full inches thicker. Another reason for the name. You definitely felt 'popped' afterward and actually pulling it out kinda felt like an uncorking.

In my new super pregnant form I not only wanted so badly to be the fucker rather than the fuckee, but it was uncomfortable the few times we did feel like playing that way in the last month.  
I couldn't enjoy more than shallow penetration. Which being on the possessive side of Poppa gave me. With the fat double thick bulb to hold it inside me. It not only transferred most of the sensation of what I was doing, but it also felt a bit like being fucked by a huge but stubby dick. Then kind of a lazy L shaped attachment and the majestic shaft of my cock jutting confidently out in front. While Daddy was bright red, Poppa was the dark almost metallic gray shade of wet ashes.

Now that I had him in my hand, so I could do a smooth transition when it was time, I set it down next to my knee and really focused on my bride. I got my mouth centered and took a leg in each hand, wrapping her thighs around the sides of my head. "Oh baby, I miss you so much when you're at work." I placed her hand that I could reach in my hair. She moved the other one down onto my head too. We'd gotten a bit rougher as I got farther along. I'd always loved it when she pulled my hair or used it to steer my face a bit, Handles as she rode me like a saddle. Or best of all, pushed my face in there hard as she came. But now it was a bit more of an every time thing. "Sitting around folding laundry. Which not only gets me thinking of you because you usually do it; but also folding those tiny scraps of thread and imagination you call underwear. It drives me crazy."

I continued to kiss and lightly lick as she responded, "I don't call them underwear. Your boxers, or those sexy boy ones that you have, with the little naughty flap to put my hand inside. Those are underwear. I call mine panties like a normal person." Of course these two sentences were interrupted with little gasps, moans and cute wee grunts as we both enjoyed what I was doing.

'I freely, if secretly admit it really turns me on when you say it, but I hate that word. And I know a lot of other people do to, so maybe you arent the best judge of what 'normal people' say." I said, between kisses.

"Oh by all means I'll listen to the girl who has never bought under bottoms in the ladies department and only buys bras at Sears, in the tool section. I didnt even know Craftsman made bras."

I actually had some very pretty bras from some very girly stores, as well as having a thong or two of my own. However, I suppose I have to admit Cat did buy them for me, without me there, and if I had been there I might have objected.  
Plus, I also wore a binder to work now, to get into character.  
I was laughing enough that it was already interfering with what I was trying to do, so I didn't answer at all, just kept licking.

I began to really go at her again. She just said, "Licking as rebuttal is against the rules of debate. But I'll allow it." Then she gave herself over completely to my attentions.

For a few minutes I just explored and enjoyed her with my lips and tongue. Gently nibbling with my teeth occasionally. Sucking on her lips a little or wrapping my lips around her clit and sucking it. Like a tiny tic tac dick. Then painting over it with my tongue and kissing her fat firm lips again. I was so desperate for her I was a little rougher than I might normally be. Thinking about fucking her and having her squirming and thrashing on the end of my silicone shaft.

But I really wanted her first cum to be in my mouth. On my tongue so I could taste it. I've already mentioned how I've gone mad for kissing lately, so it really surprised no one that I wanted to continue with this by giving her so many sweet loving kisses all over her. Or at least as all over her as I could reach without moving away from her slick, slightly open, and clearly very needy snatch.  
Still venturing around a little, to the silky skin of her belly, taut and firm. A perfect example of what flesh felt like when it didnt have the underlying hardness of having an alien growth pod right under the surface. Moving down and to the sides. Enjoying kissing down thighs that were perfectly smooth, not striped with stretchmarks at the top because some parasite's home decided there wasnt enough stretch in your belly and had to yank up a little extra skin.

Feeling the tender flesh and soft skin that had never been deformed and distended by some stranger with squatters rights. Admiring her with my eyes, lips, and greedy tongue. Sometimes genuine admiration of beauty came with a lot of slurping sounds and was responded to with pure musical tones of a singer's moans. It's a textbook case of art appreciation.

And I was appreciating the fuck out of her.

I mean I was filling her with appreciation, and then I was gonna fuck it out of her. Having her amazing palette of mingling flavours on my tongue, joining all the delicious scents that combined into the eau de parfum that was Cat's pussy.

Eau de Parfum, Cat taught me that. It was French for stink juice, but in a good way. And of course I could never use those words, even at my crassest. Because while her scent got stronger the closer she got to cumming, it never got that strong. I just was right up in there.

I dont need to explain myself to you. It's only Cat's influence, mixed with pregnancy brain, that I'm even talking to myself this much anyway.

Anyway, as I was saying, she was driving me wild with love and desire. So, because of my new kissing madness I was pouring my need for her into kisses. Mostly around the outside, and the entrace of her sweet syrupy fuckhole, well front fuckhole, my need to eat her ass was currently being backseated, just due to logistics.

So more accurately, primarily on her hairless pussy, but also on her upper thighs and lower belly. I just kissed her and kissed her until my desperate romantic nature was satisfied enough to stand aside for my equally desperate fuck nature. Then I allowed myself to begin to venture deeper.

Licking between those welcoming lips, where it was hot and slick now and her juices had aquired the slightly thicker stickier character they got as she went from enjoying a nice bit of the old rumpy-pumpy to needing to be fucked hard and deep and long while she screamed like a banshee of horniness and moaned like birthing cattle.

Cat's small strong hands moved in my hair and against my head, disoriented by the tiny cums I'd already given. Kind of pulling my hair one moment, pushing me deeper the next. Like she was trying to steer me but had no idea where she wanted me to go. A moment later she groaned long and low with her first proper cum. Big enough to be honestly called an orgasm, but much smaller than where I intended to take her.

I licked up along her slightly gaping cleft and around. Tasting and exploring her. Kissing those full meaty lips as I ventured still deeper with my tongue. Her almost complete lack of inner lips combined with her fat supple outer lips made it very similar to kissing a mouth. Not her mouth, which was very distinctive. But a different and equally outstanding pair.  
Licking, kissing, sucking at her. My hands stroking the skin of her thighs and belly.  
I wrapped my arms around her thighs and squeezed, hugging her as I kissed her so thoroughly and with such need.  
Need I keenly felt. Need for this, certainly. Need for her taste and her scent. Need for the unique feel of this flesh on my tongue.

But it was all stemming from a greater need. My general need for her. To touch and kiss her. To explore and enjoy her. Just her. In every way possible to need a person, I needed her. Her companionship and her love. Her body.

I needed her beauty to light my life. She cast the shadows from my mind. I needed her comfort.  
I absolutely needed her to comfort me, at times. But far more, I needed to share the comfort we had made together. The comfort of belonging with and to someone.

The sometimes quiet, sometimes crazy, comfort our lives had become since we'd joined them. Doubly so since we married  
Like I finally fit in my life. and I know she felt the same way.

At that moment, though, Cat seemed to be enjoying a little cum. She wasn't thrashing around, but her breathing was getting loud and her sweet adorable little groans had picked up just a bit of an edge. She panted, gasped, and moaned as I kissed and licked her sweet puss.

I brought my hands into play, spreading her open, then turning to the side a bit, licking my fingers and sliding them in.  
Spreading them open once they were in there. Opening her deep so I could really push my mouth and tongue in and lick inside. Moving my head a bit each way licking and sucking on one side then the other. One slick delicious pussy lip,then the other.  
Penetrating her with my thrusting fingers as I licked my way up to the hard little candy bean at the top. Her hard slick clit, poking out and wanting attention. Attention I wanted just as much to give.

I was doing it all, squeezing, licking, sucking, playing with her with my lips as my fingers penetrated her, thrusting and teasing.  
Enjoying the feel of her, and of course trying to make her cum.  
As she was coming up over the crest of number three, her grasping, pushing, pulling hands balled into loose, gentle fists. Flopping and bopping against my head as she started to lose control again..

I licked around the outside of her. Lapping up the juices that were starting to leak out around my fingers. Then I pressed down with my tongue on her clit; licking harder, and shifted my three fingers to begin stroking the roof of her in a come hither gesture rather than my earlier thrusting. Her enjoyment clearly moved into the next gear and she brought both hands up to her mouth to muffle herself. Her moans becoming clearly louder. Not quite screams of passion, but I was happy.

I brought Poppa out, initially holding him backward; long fat shaft in my hand, thick retaining bulb sticking out like a short but very fat cock. "Do you want Poppa to fuck your greedy little pussy, baby?" I asked.

"Mmmmm, oh yes, Sam. Ohhhmmmmm, that sounds so good." She said looking up at me, lust, love and adoration in her eyes.

I shook Poppa a bit, to catch her eye, and said nothing.

"I mean, 'oh yes, Poppa'." She amended. "Oh Poppa please..." she let it trail off, because she still sometimes did the 'too pure for those words' act. But she was already opening wide and moving her mouth toward the extended bulb. She was entirely shameless in her actions if not her words.

I laid it on her tongue and gave her the job of getting it wet for me, although I was plenty drenched already and knew I could slip it in without the slightest trouble. This far along, I was even juicier than I normally was. But two or three deep thrusts in her mouth like a warm up to the face fucking she would soon be receiving was traditional.

So I stuffed her mouth for a few seconds, and if it didn't have quite the length to make her gag even a little, it still had the width to pry her mouth wide.

As I popped Poppa in and got him settled and centered, my dirty mouth said, "Mmmm, that's what I like to hear. Nasty little fuckhole sluts like you, that are starving for my big dick."

Cat didn't like to be called names, the way I did. She liked it a little more when she was calling herself them, but I could see in her shining eyes that I had come out of the gate at the level of dirtiness that was almost to the line, so she was wondering if I was gonna cross it. Horny enough to be up for anything, but still my delicate flower enough that I know she hoped I wouldnt.

"Mmmm, yes Poppa. Come here where you belong. Deep inside your fuckslut's yummy hole." Cat said rubbing the length of him with the back of two fingers.

I knew her well enough to know, just because she matched me 'slut' for 'slut' didnt mean she liked it any better than she had before. I was thinking this might be a smart time to enjoy the dissonance of fucking her like there's no tomorrow while calling her sweet gradeschool petnames.

I reached my hand down and wrapped my fingers around the impressive girth of the fat dong that was now attached to me. I could almost believe I was touching flesh. It was high quality silicone with a bit of realistic texture and was warm from being under my leg as I ate her. I wanted to slap her around a bit with the length and weight of it. Before fucking her face and throat. None of it mean, but a little extra porniness to make it hotter.

But the air was already heavy with the creamy scent of her excitement. And suddenly I couldn't wait another moment to be in her.

I started to stroke my hand up and down the shaft. It felt just like having a real one. Well not 'just like' as it had no nerves of course. But every little bump, touch and vibration traveled to the root bulb inside me. The bulb that was jammed back up against the roof of me, my g-spot and the inner constructs of my clit picking up every shiver and transmitting it to my brain like it was mine. At the very least it really felt attached. This made it the closest to feeling real I would ever experience.

"Lemme suck it." Cat said and immediately reversed my change in plan to just go for it, and brought me back to wanting blowies. "Lemme be your suck baby, Poppa. Your little sucktart. Lemme suck and slurp on your fat dick and get him ready to ravage me like crazy."

She stuck out her hot pink tongue and ran the tip slowly around the head, looking up into my eyes. Then I lay the head in the middle of her tongue with her mouth wide open. She slowly and lovingly wrapped her lips around him. Then she began to slowly push him along the length of her tongue, keeping eye contact the whole time. When she had it as deep in her throat as it would go, she began to bob her head up and down. Occasionally taking it gently in her teeth and moving it back and forth so the bulb inside my hot cunt was jostled a bit extra.

I pushed my hips forward as I reached the bottom, gagging her a little.  
I moaned at the sound and that sexy little vibration that can only come from bouncing your cock against someones swallow flipper. Since she pulled back against me when I tried to ease up I went the other way and just let her ram it in, saying, "Such a good girl, fuckin choking on Poppa's rod. I'm so proud of my greedy little suck sweetie. I love to hear you gag on my fat dick."

She moaned greedily and started pushing it deeper, slowly easing it back, further inside herself. She breathed in and slowly out and when her lungs were empty she popped the ridge of my thick cockhead past her swallow flipper and into her throat. Her nose was nuzzled into my soft golden bush and she was sniffing audibly. She loved the scent of my sweaty pubes, as she rested a moment, the full length of this huge cock buried in her mouth and down her throat.

"Mmmm," I moaned as she pulled my hips against her face, but there was no more length to put in her. "My little suck angel gobbles my knob like she was born for it."

She moaned back, nodding her head with my shaft buried inside.

Getting a good grip on the base with her lips and teeth, Cat began to move it slowly and firmly back and forth against the inside of me, as well as a bit around in a circle, rubbing the ridges against my clit.

It started to build in me, a big one. It got almost to cresting, then just kept building. Higher and higher, louder and louder I would moan and grunt as it would plateau out for a moment and then climb again. Finally I sat back on the bed and she followed, sucking and slurping loudly.

I noticed her eyes had rolled back until just the whites and a tiny crescent of brown showed as she practically screamed her passion around the thick shaft filling her throat. I was pretty sure I gave her her first throatfucking orgasm as she slid the fat wet length from her throat. Loose limbed and spent, she lay there panting.

I lay down next to her, cuddling her close as I rained kisses down all over her face.

"That was incredible." She panted.

Then she turned her face and shifted her hips so we were facing each other a bit more, though we were both still laying mostly flat. I kissed her long and slow, deep and wet. Then I smiled at her and said, " Brace yourself, princess. I want that pussy."

When she'd caught her breath, she asked how I wanted her. "Bent the fuck over, of course, honey bunch. I'm taking you from behind. I want to look at that perfect globe ass while I fuck my darling's cumhole. I want to peek at and play with your little pink bumbum, because you know thats where Im finishing, dont you? Every thick hard inch stretching your sweet ass."

"Oh Sam, my cock-goddess, I wouldnt have it any other way." She said, getting into position.

I didn't smack her pussy then, but I did grab it hard with a cupped hand, with a force that was half spank.

But not in a punishy way even a little. In an excited 'cant wait to play with you more' way

"You're so fucking wet." I said, "So wet from sucking my big dick and knowing I'm gonna put it all in you. Bury every inch in every hole you have. I'm gonna fuck out your smooth tight little cumhole til it's all soft and open like a panting horny little mouth."

"Mmmm, yes. Oh, yes, Sam." There she was on her knees on the bed, her forearms laid crosswise in front of her, resting her boobs on her arms.

She rose up a little, looked at me, back over her shoulder. Watching my face as I lined up the thick wedge shaped head against her open, wet, and slippery puss.

Then she was full as I buried it in one smooth stroke. She made a little noise of surprise. One second I was lining up the head, the next it was buried to the hilt inside her.

"Holy sneakies, that's tight." She said loudly, almost yelling.

"I'm sorry, does it hurt? Do you need me to stop." I asked, freezing.

"No, sweet Sammy, It's just a lot. But it's good." She said.

"Fuckin right it's good. I knew a perfect little fuckpet like you needed a good reaming. Need to be fucked till your gaping and dripping, messy with our love."

I was thrusting in and out on every other word, I don't know if she came, but something definitely happened right then she squirmed a little, in rhythm to my thrusts, but suddenly they were hitting me different.

Then one hit me that there was no question about, I came, and came again quickly after, as I fucked my dirty perfect wife. The were huge almost squirting level cums. But they were also like something I never felt before.

Only a moment later, when the next orgasm caused my guts to spasm, the spasm didn't release like it was supposed to. Instead it spread, until it was my entire undercarriage plus upward including my big pumpkin belly, kinda radiating a little bit into my ribs.

I had to pause for a moment, and Cat noticed. But by the time she said something I'd found my rhythm and was fucking her good and proper again.

A moment later Cat was cumming herself and I was using my cummy fingers to start playing in her butt. I'd had practice contractions for two weeks, and while that one was worse than normal, it was not the worst one I'd had.

As her little rosebud started to open for me I said, "You know you're going to take every inch of this monster up your perfect pink butthole, right?"

Even though she'd just cum, I guess I was doing something right, and I know my butt fetish had rubbed off a bit. She started moaning and cooing like she was about to blast off. I was having feelings that said this one might be mutual. But the universe had decided to make me a liar on the buttlove promise. Because this cum built normally to a point, but then it took a turn, building until it was the worst one I had felt so far. And this one, just as it was subsiding was joined by a flood of hot liquid rushing down my thighs and into the bed.

On the way to the mattress, the seas of change I was expelling flooded over Cat's ankles and calves, between my legs.

"Momma," She said. "I think that name's about to become literal."

"I know, Papi. I know." I replied. The biggest smile breaking across my face.


End file.
